New and old enemies  A Danny Phantom Story
by dragonicdevil
Summary: Danny and his friends has saved the world and tries to go back to there normal lives, with Sam and Danny now as a couple. But new enemies and old threaten to destroy the peace and what will Danny do when he stand face to face with his biggest enemy again?
1. Chapter 1

_**New and old enemies - A Danny Phantom story**_

Chapter 1: Back to almost normal.

It had been 2 weeks now since the disasteroid and that Danny had showed the world that he was Danny Phantom, Danny at this moment woke up and realized that it was Monday.

Becuase of the disasteroid his school had been closed and he hadn't had to faced everyone since he flew away with Sam "Samantha" Manson.

FLASHBACK,

Danny and Sam had looked up Dani and been with her for a while and later they had visit Frostbite in the far frozen and thankt him for his help as every other ghost that had help him.

After a lot of searching they found Wulf (he was hunted by Walker again but Danny " convinced" him to leave Wulf alone for a while) and had a great time with him.

After that they went home again there Danny's parents Jack and Maddie Fenton was waiting for him. His Mother hugged him tightly and said how proud she was of him and next his father hugged him to and after that asked him:

"Hey Danny can you do me a hugh favor"?

"Sure dad what is it"? Asked Danny.

"Can you give me and your mom a tour of the ghost zone and tell us about your powers and your enemies"? Jack asked.

"Sure, let's just get Tucker and Jazz and then we head to the ghost zone", answered Danny glad.

After Tucker had gotten to FentonWorks (Jazz was already there) They all got into the specter speeder and they went into he ghost zone there they meet Skulker. After hearing that he wanted Danny's pelt on his wall Maddie and Jack blasted his suit so much that it would probably take him monhts to get it back together again.

Later after they came home again he copied his ghost files and gave them to his parents, they were amazed with all they saw but got terrefied then they saw the file about Dark Dan, Danny's evil future self (but calm down after he said he was gone and that he had made a promise that he would never turn into him).

END OF FLASHBACK,

Danny went up and took a hot shower to clear his head and calmed his nerves down, he didn't want to be the center of attention but knew that he would be, but what he dreaded most for (he shuddered) was fangirls.

After the shower he went down and was greeted by his mother.

- "Hey there sweetie, want some breakfast"? she asked.

Danny smiled and nodded and sat down, no one could do better breakfast then his mother. while Maddie was making som omelet Jazz came down and greeted her brother with a hug and asked how he felt today.

"Horrible Jazz, I know that most people trust me now but i don't want anything to be different, well maybe not being bullied by Dash and his goons but nothing other than that", he answered his sister.

"Don't worry son if you feel uncomfortable you can always turn invisible or go intangible and sneak away", Said Jack as he also came down for breakfast.

"I guess so thanks dad I will keep that in mind", Danny answered his father and smiled and thought that it might not be as bad as he thought.

He and Jazz went to her car and drove to school, they talk alot about the new challenges they might get now.

If they only knew that someone was watching them frome the shadows of an ally.

"Enjoy yourself while you can Danny Fenton, for soon you will meet your end", said the shadowy person before disappearing with a laugh.

When Danny and Jazz got to school and they walked and talked before they heard a loud shouting:

"LOOK IT'S DANNY, THE GHOST BOY".

Danny turned around and saw a group of fangirls (with Paulina in the lead) come towards him. In a second his ring had formed around him and when split in two, one traveling down his body and the other up.

The next moment he was in his black jumpsuit with white gloves, belt and boots, his logo a D in shape of a P on his chest, his night - black hair had turned snow - white and his eyes had turned from blue to green.

Danny turned to Jazz and said:

"See you later".

He then turned invisible and flew away.

How will it go? find out in the next chapter.

**So how was it? it was my first try and if you want me to continue please review and give me maybe som ideas for coming chapters and stories.**


	2. Chapter 2

New and old enemies - A Danny Phantom story

**I don't owe Danny Phantom but i owe any other characters that will show up in the story and i owe this story.**

**Since at least someone wanted me to continue i am going to and I hope that you who read this story like it. **

Chapter 2: The warning.

Danny looked for a while, but after a while he found Tucker Foley but he didn't se Sam anywhere near him. He landed behind tucker, still invisible, he grabbed Tuckers shoulder so he would understand that he was there.

"Hiding from fans Danny"? Tucker asked with a smirk.

"Just a few dozen fangirls", Danny answered before looking around ones again before asking where Sam was.

"She said that her parents wanted to talk about you with her so she will come a little late", Tucker answered his friend.

"Have you had a talk with your parents yet"? Danny asked a little nervous.

"Yes but don't worry they understand", Tucker answered before thinking back to the conversation he and his parents had.

FLASHBACK,

"Tucker can you come down for a second"? Mr Foley asked his son.

"Sure dad, is something wrong"? he asked when he saw his parents sitting in the living room.

"We just wanted to asked you about somethings", Mrs Foley answered then she saw how nervous her son was.

"Let me guess, it's about Danny being Danny Phantom"? He asked because he knew this would happen sooner or later.

"Exacly, how did he end up like this? When did this happened and how come you three began to hunt ghost"? Mr Foley asked.

"You guys remember the accident Danny had right? The one with his parents ghost portal"? He asked.

Mr and Mrs Foley nodded, remembering how shaken Tucker had been when he came home and told them about it.

"Well Sam told him to check it out, so he took on his jumpsuit, white with black gloves, belt and boots, and went in to the portal, inside he accidently hit the "on button" and he was exposed for pure ectoplasmic energy in form of a full body blast from all sides, that somehow fused ectoplasm with his D.N.A. and gave him the ability to change into a ghost, so he is not a ghost but a half-ghost, a human/ghost hybrid". Tucker answered his shocked parents.

"That explain how he got ghost powers and I guess you two didn't want him to fight ghost alone", Mrs Foley asked knowing that Sam and Tucker must somehow have felt responsible for Danny's accident.

"Yes and no matter what you tell me I won't stop", Tucker said with a tone that said he were serious.

"As long as you and Sam is careful, we won't stop you", Mr Foley said.

"Really"? Tucker asked shocked.

"Really", both his parents answered their son who had a HUGE smile on his face.

END OF FLASHBACK,

- "Your parents is cool with you helping me"? Danny asked shocked

"Yeah dude I am just as confused as you are but as long as they are cool with it I don't complain". Tucker told Danny who nodded and who just then turned visible again and changed back to Danny Fenton.

They started to head to class when time stop, Clockwork appeared and put a time medallion on both Danny and Tucker, which allowed them to move even then time is stop.

Danny immediately realized that something big was about to happen then he saw Clockwork.

"Clockwork? Something wrong"? he asked as Tucker just looked confused over that Clockwork was there.

"Yes young Danny, I came to warn you about dark times that will soon come".

"How soon is soon Clockwork"? Asked Danny with a determined look on his face.

"Really soon Danny, you are going to have to face some new enemies and some old ones and maybe even HIM again", Clockwork Answered Danny who looked like he just had been told that he had to die.

"But Clockwork you are keeping a eye on him right? So how would Dark Dan be able to escape"? Tucker asked while Danny was thinking about his last encounter with his evil future.

"What happens is meant to happen", Clockwork answered them.

"Well, thanks for at least warning us", Danny thankt his friend.

"No problem just try to defeat the evil that is coming", the ghost of time asked before he disappeared and time started again.

"Don't worry, we will", Danny said with confident before he and Tucker walked in to class.

LATER IN CLASS,

Danny and Tucker was sitting and reading the book Lancer had given them when Sam came in, she excused herself and Lancer gave her the book and she sat down besides her boyfriend.

"Clockwork showed up", Danny said to her.

"What did he say"? Sam asked knowing that the ghost of time only appeared if something bad was about to happen.

"We'll tell you after this lesson", Danny answered her before looking att Mister Lancer who had said he wanted to talk to Danny after class.

Sam nodded and went back to her book and so did Danny, when the bell rang everyone except for Danny left the classroom as he went towards Mister Lancer.

"You wanted to tell me something Mister Lancer"? Danny asked while he wondered what Lancer was going to say.

"Ah yes Mister Fenton, I just wanted to say that the schoolboard and I have come up with some special privileges", Lancer answered with a smile.

"Really, like what"? Danny asked.

"Well if you have been up and been fighting ghosts in the night you can sleep in a little longer, and if ghosts provents you from finishing a assignment you have too the next day you get extended time, and if a ghost provents you from study for a test you can study while the others do the test and do it after school and finally, if you have to fight a ghost during school hours just say so and your excused". Lancer said with another smile.

"Really, thanks that makes this a whole lot easier than it used to be", Danny said with a smile himself.

Danny were just about to go when Lancer stop him for he rememberd that he had one more thing to discussed with Danny.

"Just one more thing we need to discuss Danny", Lancer said.

"What is that Mister Lancer"? Danny asked.

"Could you together with your friends and family show us how to fight ghost". Lancer asked.

"Well I guess we could give a demonstration", Danny answered his teacher with a smile before leaving the classroom and meet up with Tucker and Sam.

"What was it Lancer wanted to se you for"? Tucker asked.

"He just wanted to say that he and the schoolboard have decided to make my life a lot easier Tuck", Danny answered before giving Sam a kiss.

"Forget about that right now, Danny what were you going to tell me about Clockwork"? Sam asked her boyfriend after the kiss.

"Right, I almost forgot about that", Danny said before telling Sam about the meeting with Clockwork and what he had told them.

"Why can't it just be easy for us"? Sam asked frustrated.

"I hear you Sam, but no matter if we like it or not we are going to have to stop this new uprising evil", Danny said.

Danny and his friends walk to the next class and decided that after school they would prepare themselfs for what was coming and that was good, for the battle was soon going to begin.

What will happen? Who will try to take out the world famous hero first? find out in the up coming chapters.

**I hope for you who reads this that the story it's good and please review and tell me what you think and maybe even give me some ideas for up coming chapters and stories.**


	3. Chapter 3

New and old enemies - A Danny Phantom Story

**In this chapter the shadowly person in is revealed, who is he? Find out here.**

Chapter 3- The ghost bounty hunter.

"Lancer seriously wanted a demonstration of how to fight ghosts"? Tucker asked.

"Yeah Tuck, I was shocked too but I don't see a problem to show them som basics and atleast maybe give them a thermos and a specter deflector", Danny answered him while the three friends were walking towards FentonWorks to tell Danny's parents about the request when they saw Valerie outside Danny's house.

Danny were now aware that he hadn't talk to her since he revealed his secret.

_Guess anytime will be the same, he thought and hoped that she would listen before jumping too any conclusions._

"Hi Val, how are you today"? Danny asked a little nervous.

Sam dragged Tucker inside so Danny could explain himself to Valerie alone. Valerie looked att Danny and asked if he had played with her feelings when they almost got together.

"No Valerie, what happen between us was real and that stuff wth the ghost dog was only an accident, I didn't have that good control over my ghost powers at the time".

"And my suit"? Valerie asked a little unsure if she nedded to asked that question.

"Valerie, you saved me from the suit remember? I knew you wasn't in it and that's why i wasn't holding back, because Technus had taken control over it and I had to stop it".

Valerie smiled and gave Danny a hug which Danny returned and then so went they inside while talking. Maddie meet them on the inside.

"Hi Danny, Tucker and Sam said that Lancer had a request for us but they didn't tell us what, can you tell me what it is"? Maddie asked.

Valerie looked on Danny with a questioning look, Danny took a deep breath and told them:

"Lancer asked if we could show them how to fight ghost, så I thought that next time I catch a ghost, hopefully The Box Ghost, we keep him in the thermos, find some safe place and show them some fighting moves and weapons, and some anti-ghost devices like the thermos and the specter deflector".

Maddie and Valerie just looked at him and it finally got to him.

"What? I know it could go crazy so why do you think I was thinking of The box ghost? He's no threat". Danny said.

"Calm down Danny, we were just shocked, it's a good idea", said Maddie and Valerie nodded.

LATER THAT EVENING,

After they had planned what to do on the demonstration Danny had gone out on patrol.

He had just sucked Technus into the thermos when he felt the sting of a blast from a ectogun in his back, he turned around and saw a guy with a jetpack, a black suit and a black mask.

"Who are you suppost to be? The flying dork"? Danny asked with a smirk before he was forced to duck for another blast from the ectogun.

"I am the ghost bounty hunter", The man said.

"Ghost bounty hunters? I have a bounty on my head"? Danny asked confused.

"Thats right, and I get paid really good to bring you to my employers". The Bounty hunter said.

"Let me guess, the ones who wants you to bring me in is the Guys in White"? Danny asked

"How did"...

"How did I know it was them? Well they is the only ghost catchers who I know that would want to take me in today, plus it's their equipment", Danny explained.

Danny tried to blast the hunter out of the skies with his ghost ray but he missed and the hunter tried the same only to miss as well.

"No matter like I said they pay me good to bring you in and That's what I'm going to do".

"Yeah because I would really LOVE to be questioned and being put through a lot of REALLY painful experiment", Danny said sarcastic.

The two of them started attacking eachother again, the hunter got in some good shoots at Danny but in the end the hunter ended up on the ground infront of the ghost boy defeated.

Danny grabbed the collar of his suit and pulled him up so they were eye to eye with eachother.

"Listen closely ghost bounty hunter, tell the Guys in White that if they sent you after me again or any other ghost at all for their research, I'm going to have a talk with them and give them a piece of my mind", Danny said before letting go of the bounty hunter and flew away from him and home.

THE GUYS IN WHITE'S BASE,

Agent O and agent K wasn't happy when the hunter came back without the ghost boy.

"Just you wait Danny Fenton, we will capture you and make sure you don't pose a threat to national security", Agent O said while agent K agreed with him.

But unknown to them the hunter had his own plans, he had planned to destroy Danny and tell the Guys in White it happened during the battle, that way he would still be paid (His mission was to make sure that ghost freak wasn't free to do what he wanted) and he would have gotten rid of one of many ghost he had aimed to destroy.

"Just you wait Danny Phantom, because like I said, your days are numbered", he said before letting out a little chuckle.

AT FENTONWORKS.

Danny let out a groan as his mother inspected the wound on his back after the blast he got.

"Seriously mom, I'm fine now, I prom ... AW", Danny suddenly screamed as his mother poke in his wound.

I stop when I'm sure this is treated right, she said with a Don't argue with me-tone.

Danny groan again and lay down again and let his mother treat his sore back.

_Well at least now I know one of the new enemies Clockwork spoke of and according to him, more new ones will come and old ones will return, Danny thought for himself before he by his mothers approval, went up to his room to call Sam and Tucker._

He pushed so he got a three ways call.

T: "Hi Danny how is it man".

D: "Bad Tuck I was attacked by a Ghost bounty hunter for forty minutes ago".

S: "Are you okay? Are you hurt? I swear to god if I gets my hands on him"...

D: "Calm down Sam, except for a sore back I'm fine".

T: "Who hired him? Do you have any ideas".

D: "The Guys in White".

S: "WHAT? Those morons, when I get my hands on them"...

D: "Uh guys, I love to stay and chat but my battle with the bounty hunter took a lot out of me and I would like to get some sleep for school tomorrow".

T: "Right, get some shut eyes dude, good night".

S: "Yeah, good night Danny sleep well".

D: "Thanks guys, well good night".

They all cut the call after that and went to bed, but understandable for Danny it was a little hard to sleep. He wondered when he was going to face the hunter the next time.

The hunter said that the Guys in White wanted him to bring Danny in but Danny could see in the hunters eyes that he wanted to destroy Danny.

"I am going to have to face a whole new adventure soon, and I can't believe I'm saying this, but it started to get boring around here even WITH ghosts", he said for himself.

Danny finally fell asleep and slept well and with no dreams about the hunter or any other beings that threaten his very life.

The next morning.

Danny woke up and with a sunshine temper. It didn't fell like he was attacked last night and that he had just found one of his new enemies, It felt so unimportant right now.

But little did Danny know how wrong he was, that this was only the beginning and that much bigger and harder challengers was waiting for him.

**Will Danny be allright, what is the hunters next move? Find out in coming chapters, and please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

New and old enemies - A Danny Phantom Story

**It will appear a new ghost in this chapter, but on which side will it be on, is he going to be a friend of a foe? Read to find out.**

Chapter 4- A new ghost.

After a quick shower he went down for a tasty breakfast, but as soon he came down Maddie came and dragged in him in the living room and put on the T.V.

"Mom, what's wrong"? Danny asked confused, his recent good mood had been replaced with worry.

"Just look for yourself Danny", Maddie answered and pointed to the T.V. with a frown.

Danny looked at the T.V. and did not like what he saw. It was the damage from his fight last night and Agent K from the Guys in White was being interviewed and what he had to say was not good.

"As you can see this is what happens when we tolerate someone like Daniel Fenton a.k.a Danny Phantom to run wild in the city, no the world, if we don't do anything soon, Amity Park will pay the consequences", Agent K said on the interviewed.

"Yeah that's right blame me, because you didn't hire a FREAKING bounty hunter to CAPTURE ME", Danny yelled in frustration and charged up a ecto-blast to blow up the T.V. but Maddie stopped him.

"Danny calm down, destroying the T.V. won't help and you know it", she said.

Danny nodded and went to the kitchen to get his breakfast, the good mood he had just a minute ago was now COMPLETELY gone, and was replaced with anger, that destruction was The Guys in Whites fault, not his.

Maddie placed his breakfast infront of him and told him not to care about what they said, that he and those that he cared about knew the truth and that's what matters. Danny couldn't help but smile at his mom before he went for school, Danny changed into his ghost form and flew away to school.

A FEW MINUTES LATER.

Danny soon saw Casper high and thought that he was going to make it when his ghost sense went of. Danny looked around and saw a ghost flying towards Casper high preparing a double handed ecto-blast.

Danny quickly charged up his own ecto-blast and shoot the ghost that was a build up man.

The ghost landed hard on the ground and when he saw Danny flying right infront of him.

"Who are you and what are you doing here? Except making me late for school", Danny asked.

"I'm Walter Oak, and I was the best gym teacher in this school", the ghost said.

"Walter Oak? I have heard of you and from what I heard you were the WORST gym teacher in the history of bad teachers", Danny said. "infact now when i think about it didn't you get fired after 5 months"?

"Those ingrates didn't understand how great I was and not long after I was fired I was in a car accident that claimed my life".

"Oh man I'm sorry for you but just because you got fired dosn't mean you can blow up the school", Danny said.

"Just watch me punk, just because you happened to be a half ghost and this towns protector doesn't mean you can stop me from taking my revenge".

Walter started to charge up a new ecto-blast then a blue energy beam hit him and sucked him into the thermos.

"Actually it means I can stop you, but putting you back into the ghost zone is going to have to wait because thanks to you I'm late for class".

Danny flew to his classroom, he changed back and went in.

"Ah Danny your here, did you ran into any trouble"? Mister Lancer asked.

- "Nothing big, hey Mister Lancer, do you remember gym teacher Walter Oak, it was his ghost who wanted revenge because he was fired and so he tried to blow up the school", Danny answered.

"Ah yes I remember, a tragic accident he was in, but still it's not reason enought to blow up a school full of innocent students... MISTER BAXTER, WHAT ARE YOU DOING"? Lancer yelled then Dash grabbed the Fenton thermos in Danny's backpack.

"Hey Fenton, is it true that you catch ghosts with this thing"? Dash asked as he began pressing buttons

"Dash stop, you might... to late", Danny groan as Dash press the release button and released Walter and Technus (Danny forgot to send him back to the ghost zone last night) and they flew away while saying they would get their revenge.

To say that Danny was angry would have been the understatement of the year, he was one bad thing away to blast anything into a million pieces, luckily nothing more bad happen and the rest of the classes flew away and soon Danny, Tucker, Sam and Jazz stod outside the school, they told Jazz what happened.

"What are we going to do? Go looking for Technus and Walter"? Jazz asked.

"No, you guys go home and try doing some homework, I try to find them and capture them then I get home and start on my own homework", Danny said.

"Are you sure you don't want us to come with you", Sam asked worried.

"I'm sure", Danny said before kissing her for a few seconds, "Technus is the only real threat of those two and he is not that difficult either".

"Alright if that's what you wants man", Tucker said and smiled, "just hurry up and find them okay? Who knows when Walter tries to blow upp the school again".

"Which is a reason for me to find him today", Danny said before he transformed into his ghost form, "Bye guys, see you later", he said before he flew away.

"Good bye Danny", all three of them shouted.

3 HOURS LATER,

Danny had been flying around the town for a while now and he hadn't seen a sign of either Walter or Technus since they fled, Danny reminded himself to punish Dash for releasing them in the first place.

Just when he decided to go home and try to do some homework and go out and look again his ghost sense went of, he look around and saw a giant robot that Technus was controlling from the street below him.

Danny was about to hit the robot with a ecto-blast when he was hit by an ecto-blast, he look in the direction it came from and saw Walter.

"So what, you guys are working together now"? Danny asked as he turned back to look at Technus.

"It's only temporarily child", Technus said, "because we both realized that if we wanted to fulfill our desires, we had to form a temporarily partnership to get ride of you".

"Yeah about that, so not happening", Danny said before making a duplicate of himself, while the duplicate took on Walter, the real Danny focus on Technus and his robot.

It didn't take long before Danny heard Walters scream of pain and saw him fall to the ground, he quickly grabbed the thermos and sucked Walter in and then he absorb his duplicate again and return his focus to Technus.

A few minutes later Danny was flying home with both Technus and Walter in the thermos, he thought back about the fight with Technus and his robot and smiled about how he had defeated it.

FLASHBACK,

Danny flew right infront of the robot and shouted to Technus:

"Come on Technus is this the best you can come up with? Because I think I would have bigger problem fighting my family's TOASTER than this hunk of junk".

Technus totaly lost his mind and made the robot attack Danny without thinking, which was exactly what Danny wanted him to do, Danny dodge the robots arm and blasted it of with a ecto-blast, he then flew back a bit and used his ice powers to freeze the robots legs before crossing his arms and shoot a big cross like ecto-blast and crushed both legs at once.

He then charged up an ecto-blast that he used to blow the rest of the robot up with.

Technus tried to escape but Danny manage to capture him with the thermos before he got away and after that he flew towards his home to finish his homework on time for a change.

END OF FLASHBACK,

Danny was about to land when he saw Paulina and the other fangirls outside his house waiting for him, he turned intangible and flew in to his room, there Jazz, Tucker and Sam was waiting for him.

"How long have you guys been waiting for me"? Danny asked as he saw the bookreports for Lancer and Jazz report on her thoughts on the biggest hero in history (Danny saw that she was writing about him which made him smile).

"Not long at all, we just finish the reports and decided to wait for you about 20 minutes ago", Tucker answered.

"Good, now I only need to do my own report and then we can go on a ghost hunting patrol", Danny answered before grabbing some papers and a pen and started.

One and a half hour later (he got help with his report from Sam, Tucker and Jazz that had help Sam and Tucker) and 08.30 pm Team Phantom was out and looking for any sign of ghosts.

Except for the The Lunch Lady and The Box Ghost (the two of them was on a, eew "date" and they were scaring people, if that's even was possible for The Box Ghost) that was no ghost that was any real threat so the four of them went home.

When Danny came home, he put Walter, Technus, The Lunch Lady and The Box Ghost back into the ghost zone, after that he turned intangible and flew up from the lab and said good night to his parents.

"Good night sweetie, sleep well", Maddie said

"Yeah son, sleep well and tomorrow it will be new day, with new ghosts to fight", Jack said with a laugh.

Danny rolled his eyes but laugh as well and smiled at his parents grateful that they accepted him and his ghost half, Danny went up to his room and did a flew last checks on his report before he went to bed, happily asleep thinking that right now, everything was great.

But little did he know that soon he would be close to meeting his demise.

AT WALKER'S PRISON,

Walker was not happy over that he wasn't able to catch Wulf last time, and he was really angry with Danny for stopping him from catching the wolf ghost.

"I swear that I will catch Wulf and that Phantom punk and they will both spend a thousand years in my prison", he said before thinking of a way to catch both Wulf and the ghost boy.

Walker smiled, he would get the ghost boys attention the same way he did last time he was out to capture him, by overshadow people around him and turn them against him, so he started to think of who he would overshadow this time.

**Uh oh, This doesn't look good for Danny, how will this end for him? Keep reading the story and you will find out the answer. and please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

New and old enemies - A Danny Phantom Story

In this chapter Danny is going to have trouble because Walker and his goons are going to try to turn the people against him, how will that go? Read to find out

Chapter 5- Trouble with Walker.

Danny walked to the bathroom for a shower then he heard his mom from downstairs say:

"Danny, come down quickly".

Danny rushed down the stairs and went into the living room there Jack, Jazz and Maddie was waiting for him, he looked confused between his family members and finally asked.

"What's going on here mom? Why is all of us in the living room"?

Maddie just smiled and put on the T.V., Danny looked and saw that Agent O from the Guys in White was on a interview together with police chief Mark Strong. Danny open his mouth to say something but Jack held up a hand to tell him to just watch the interview and then he would get his answers, Danny just looked confused and watch as Lance Thunder asked Agent O a question that Danny really wanted to know the answer to.

"So Agent O from the Guys in White, even after that young Daniel Fenton better known to us as Danny Phantom, help saved the world, you still think he is to dangerous to walk among us? Because many of the viewers and among them myself, is wondering why"?

Danny watch closely as Agent O prepared himself and then spoke:

"As we have seen for the few days Danny Fentons powers are powerful, too powerful for a boy who is about to turn fifteen, on the ecto-scale his power level is between 8-9, that's to much power for one person and he should be under constant watch, just watch what has happened in the last two days. If we let him continue "protect" us, he is going to level the entire city".

Danny couldn't believe his ears, he knew that he would never truly earn the Guys in Whites trust but this was unbelievable, then he saw Lance turn to police chief Mark and asked:

"And what do you believe police chief Mark Strong? Is Danny Phantom more of a danger than help"?

"Well, I would say he is too dangerous"...

Danny was about to leave but then he heard:

"But if I did I would lie, because the boy has risk his neck more times than any person I know to protect us there we in otherwise would have meet our end, he's a hero, and about the damage two days ago, you have some nerve to blame that on Fenton when it's you Guys in White that was responsible", he said before glaring at Agent O.

"I don't know what you are talking about police chief Mark", Agent O immediately.

"Yeah right, like you don't remember sending a known bounty hunter after the kid, I was there I saw the whole fight".

Agent O looked worried and Danny was suprised, he hadn't noticed chief Mark when he battled against the hunter.

"I heard that someone had paid him good to bring the kid in, and after Fenton asked if it was you guys he practically admitted it", Police chief Mark said as a shocked Lance Thunder stared at Agent O who didn't know what to say.

Maddie turned of the T.V. and smiled at her son and said that know they didn't need to worry that he would be blamed for that and that maybe now people would understand that sometimes a little damage was a price they just had to pay for their safety.

Danny smiled at his family and said thanks for showing him this but now he needed to get ready for school.

A FEW MINUTES LATER,

Danny accepted Jazz offer to drive him to school, while she was driving he was thinking about the interview and he smiled.

When they came to school he went to his class after saying good bye to Jazz, they were having gym in the morning and Miss Tetslaff was as hard as always but she was a little more friendly against Danny now.

After gym Danny was going toward his math class then he heard Tucker calling his name:

"Danny wait, you have to see this".

"See what Tuck"? Danny asked confused.

Tucker showed him on his P.D.A., it was the police chief declaring that Danny Phantom was to be captured, Danny didn't understand a thing until he saw chief Marks eyes color change to red for just a second and Danny realized that he was overshadowed.

"What do you think happened to make him change his mind Danny"? Tucker asked, since he hadn't realized that the police chief was overshadowed.

"I saw his eyes change color to red, even for just a second, Tucker he must be overshadowed", Danny answered Tucker, who slapped his head because he didn't realize it.

"Tucker tell Mr Colkins that I had something to take care of", Danny told his friend (Mr Colkins was their math teacher.) and then he transformed and flew towards the police station.

Jack and Maddie was also on their way to the station to give chief Mark a piece of their mind for turning on Danny like that and so sudden.

A FEW MINUTES LATER,

Danny and his parents arrived at the police station at the same time, he told them about his suspicions about the police chief being overshadowed.

They walked into the station there police officers walked over towards Danny with weapons pulled , chief Mark walked towards him with a look on his face that made Danny realize who had overshadowed him.

"So ghost boy, your going to give up willingly right"? Mark smirked.

Danny charged his hand with ectoplasmic energy before he answered:

"Actually, I had something else in mind".

"Oh, and what would that be"? Mark asked before his eyes turned red.

"Oh, only to clear your mind, of Walker", Danny said before he pushed his ecto- energy charged hand against Marks chest.

The cops was ready to arrest Danny for attacking the police chief, but they stop shocked as they say the white clad ghost warden, coming out of their chief.

Walker had barely come out of Mark before Danny's fist made contacted with his jaw, sending him flying into the roof before crashing into the floor.

"Can't you get the hint Walker", Danny said before grabbing Walkers leg and tossed him out of the police station, "Leave me and Wulf and any other innocent ghosts alone".

"Sorry ghost kid, but you still owe me a thousand years", Walker said before attacking Danny with an ecto-blast, which Danny countered with his own ecto-blast.

"Yeah sorry but that is a little to long for me", Danny answered Walker as people started to form a crowd.

Danny saw that some of Walkers goons started showing up, but he couldn't use his ecto-blasts or anything else here because otherwise innocent bystanders might get caught in the crossfire.

"Looks like we're doing this the old fashion way", he said before flying over to some of Walker's goons and punched and kicked them.

Danny fought bravely and took down most of them but eventually he understood that he needed to lead them away to defeat them, he started to fly away to a less populated area with Walker and his minions after him.

Once they were at a safe distance from people Danny started to fire at Walker and his goons. He defeated all of Walker's guards before he noticed he didn't see Walker anywhere.

"Danny", Danny heard his mom call out to him, he turned and saw her, Jack, Jazz, Sam and Tucker coming towards him.

But unfortunately that's what Walker was waiting for then he appeared behind Danny and put Wulf's old collar around Danny's neck, Danny only got one look at it before it delivered a powerful shock through his entire body.

Danny's friends and family stopped and looked horrified at the sight of Danny being shocked.

"What are you going to do now ghost kid, as long as you have that collar on you, you can't do anything against.. AW", Walker suddenly scream as Danny's ecto-blast made contact.

Walker flew 4 meters before landing on the ground, he looked up shocked seeing Danny on his legs ready to fight, even then he was constantly shocked by the collar.

Danny started charging up another ecto-blast even though the collar was hurting him, he released a powerful blast at Walker who avoided only to be punched in the face.

But suddenly more of Walker's goons showed up and in his condition, Danny knew that only one thing could save him now, but it was going to hurt badly.

He took a deep breath, Sam, Jazz and Tucker who had seen him use his ghostly wail before tried to stop him but it was too late and he let it out at full power.

It was hurting like hell, but it did its job and also more than that, it ripped up up trees with the roots, leveled some old buildings, it blasted Walker and his goons to the ground and buried them under the rubble of the buildings.

Danny stood and look at the mess for a few seconds before he transformed back and fell flat on his face.

Tucker, Sam, Jazz, Jack and Maddie rushed over to Danny to see if he was okay, Danny was still being shocked by the collar so Tucker used his P.D.A. to hack into it and got it off him, Jack then carried Danny the Fenton family's R.V. and drove him to a hospital.

3 HOURS LATER,

Danny slowly opened his eyes only to see has dad's hugh grin, Danny sat up slowly and looked around to see his family and friends in the room, which he realized must be a hospital room.

"What happened"? Danny asked since he didn't completely remember.

"Well after you used your ghostly wail to blow half of old town to kingdom come and buried Walker and his guards under the rubble, you collapsed and we got you to the hospital, according to the doctor who treated you, just in time, had we gotten here a few minutes later you would have been a full fledge ghost now", Jazz said and smiled relieved

Danny was shocked by the news, he knew using his ghostly wail in the end would take a lot out of him but almost kill him? He didn't think he was that worn out.

Just at that moment the doctor came into the room and asked how he felt.

"I'm fine now, thanks", Danny said while the doctor check him.

"Okay Mister Fenton, I would like to keep you over the night but you have recovered enough to be allowed to go home", he said with a smile.

Everyone was happy to hear it, they had been worried that Danny had been to damage in his fight but was relieved that ha wasn't.

A HALF HOUR LATER,

On the way home Danny remember something.

"Hey, what happened to Walker and his goons"? He asked his father.

Jack just smiled and held up a Fenton thermos.

"Don't worry son, he's right here and he's going to stay in there until we send him back to the ghost zone", Jack said with a smile while thinking back then he captured Walker.

FLASHBACK,

Walker was coming out from under the rubble and he didn't look happy.

"I underestimated the kid but I will still lock him up", Walker said before he heard someone say:

"Oh no you won't".

Walker turned around just in time to see Jack Fenton before he was sucked into the thermos.

Jack then walked over to the rubble and sucked the rest of the ghosts into the thermos before returning to the hospital his son had ended up on because of these bastards.

END OF FLASHBACK,

Danny smiled when he heard that, atleast he now knew that Walker wouldn't be a problem for a while, because he had been trouble enough for two freaking MONTHS.

After coming home they sent Walker back into the ghost zone, and after that Jack and Maddie ordered Tucker and Sam to make sure that Danny went to bed, they hadn't needed to tell them that because it felt like Danny could fall asleep on his feet.

After Tucker had help Danny to get his sore body into his pajamas, Sam came in to say good night and kissed him and after that she and Tucker went home.

Danny went to bed and fell asleep pretty soon, but in the middle of the night, Clockwork showed up in his dreams with another warning

Danny sigh when he saw the ghost of time and asked him the question.

"A new warning for me Clockwork"?

"Yes Danny, and I'm sorry to disturb you in your dream but I have information your going to need", the ghost of time said.

"Like what kind of information"? Danny asked wondering if he really wanted to know.

"Your enemies are going to form a league to take you down and destroy Amity Park", Clockwork said.

"But, that's not all right"? Danny asked already knowing the answer.

"No Danny, it's not, your evil future self are going to escape and soon", Clockwork answered sadly because no matter how much he wanted to help the young hero, he couldn't.

"And I know even though you want to stop him you can't because this is meant to be", Danny said with a sad smile.

"Yes but don't worry Danny, it's not only dark times waiting for you, soon you are going to have so much good time that your going to almost forget about the danger ahead and that's good for your going to need all the breaks you can get before the battle for this world begins". Clockwork said before he vanished.

after that Danny slept peacefully.

But he could never be prepared for the news he was going to get the next morning.

**What is going to happen the next morning? What good times awaits Danny? Which of his enemies are going to form a league and how soon is Danny going to stand face to face with his biggest enemy and worst nightmare again? Find out in coming chapters and please review and give me ideas to characters, adventures or even other stories to begin on.**


	6. Chapter 6

New and old enemies - A Danny Phantom Story

**It's going to start looking up for Danny in this chapter, and Tucker who became the Mayor of Amity park after the disasteroid incident, has a few suprises for him, find out what he's planning in this chapter.**

Chapter 6- The surprise.

Danny woke up the next morning and felt like a building had fallen on his head. After a trip to the bathroom, he began to go down stairs. However, before he was half way down, he heard the unmistakable sound of the ghost Bazooka.

He jumped down the rest of the stairs while he transformed, he landed in his ghost form. He looked over to the door to see his mom and dad...

Fighting the Guys in white? Danny was a little confused and just stood there until Agent K and Agent O cuffed Jack and Maddie and he felt his blood boil with anger.

"What are you doing, leave them alone"! he shouted as they turned their attention to the ghost boy.

Agent K took out a gun and shoot a net towards Danny, but Danny dodge it only to realized that he was still beat from the fight the day before.

"Daniel Fenton, according to the anti-ecto control act"...

"Yeah, yeah I know what your going to say, and I'm telling you right now, I'm not the enemy so leave me, my family and my friends ALONE", Danny shouted.

Before the Guys in White could give a response a third familiar voice was heard.

"Thats right, leave Danny Fenton alone and release his parents".

Danny and the Guys in White looked outside the door and saw Tucker Foley, in his Mayor outfit, Danny hadn't seen him in it since they revealed the statue of Danny.

Tucker had told them that his advisers said that before he took any real responsibility, he should have a few weeks with his friends. The reason being that after those weeks were over, he wouldn't be able to spend much time with them.

"Tucker, I thought you had another two weeks before you had to go back to your Mayor duties", Danny said confused.

"I had, but after all that happened I thought that I should go and take on the full responsibility as the Mayor of Amity Park and take care of something I should have before I went to spend time with you, Sam and Jazz", Tucker answered.

"And what would that be Foley"? Agent O aked as he looked at Tucker with his weapon still aimed at Danny.

"It's Mayor Foley for you, and you will find out when you guys and Danny and his family come to the press conference in one hour", Tucker said before pointing at the agents, "So you will leave now and not look at Danny until the conference".

Danny and the Guys in White looked at Tucker, before the Guys in White packed their stuff and left, Danny continue looking at Tucker who smiled and turned around and walked away but not before saying.

"I know you have som questions Danny, and you will get your answers at the conference".

After saying that he walked away, leaving a wondering Danny Fenton and his parents.

ONE HOUR LATER,

Danny and his family plus Sam, was sitting on a few chairs infront of City Hall together with the people of Amity Park and was waiting for Tucker, who was standing infront of them with the Guys in White behind him, to speak.

Sam looked like she just waited for this speech to be over and once everyone else was gone, she was going to tear the Guys in White to shreds.

Tucker finally walked over to mike and began to speak:

"Citizens of Amity Park, I stand before you now to correct a great unjustice that has happened upon our great hero and protector Danny Phantom. Just a hour ago the Guys in White appeared at Danny's house and and tried to apprehend him and his family and for what reason may I asked"? Tucker said and turned and looked at the Guys in White challenging while people whispered and stared angry at the two agents.

"You know first hand what he can do, remember, the old part of town he leveled yesterday? Think what could happen if he did that in a populated area", agent O said while agent K nooded in agreement.

The crowd started to shout angry scream alot of things to the Guys in White, one Shouted: "The boy went to that area to MAKE SURE that noone got hurt", then another one said: "He went away to protect us and according to what I heard from the doctors he almost died yesterday".

Tucker held up his hand and it automatically became silent and then turned to the Guys in White and said:

"Your right, I was there, I saw the destructive power of Danny's ghostly wail like I have so many other times", Tucker answered the Guys in White

"And your still defending him? Maybe your not suited to be the Mayor", agent K said.

"Well it's like these guys say, Danny flew to that area because he knew that it wouldn't be people there that could be caught in the crossfire, and he only used his wail because at that moment it was the only way to provent to being unfairly imprisoned and it almost cost him his life", Tucker answered and you could see that he started to lose his cool.

Tucker took a deep breath and was about to speak again then Danny's ghost sense went of, everyone looked at Danny who jump up from his seat and looked around with a determined look on his face before it was replaced with a bored expression when they heard someone shout:

"BEWARE, FOR I AM THE BOX GHOST"!

Everyone looked up and saw a familiar fat little man ghost over their heads, Danny just took out the Fenton thermos and sucked the Box Ghost in to it, and he went back to his seat, after the shock the Box Ghosts appearance had caused, Tucker began to speak again and he thanked Danny for that he silenced the Box Ghost (while he also wondered when the ghost would give up trying to be scary because he couldn't be) and said:

"Well now when he is gone and can't irritate us anymore I would like to tell you why I wanted to hold the press conference in the first place".

Everyone was waiting as Tucker took out a scroll and gave it to one of his advisers who read.

"By order of the Mayor, the Guys in White organization while be shut down and all their technology and files will be handed over to the Fenton family and they also have to officially apologize to Danny Fenton for hiring the ghost bounty hunter and recently added, for the attack on his house this morning".

It was silent enought to hear a pin fall to the ground, and then the crowd started to cheer.

Danny who had been the most shocked of them all felt a smile rapidly spread across his face as he looked at his friend who winked at him.

After the Guys in White had apologized (very reluctantly) to Danny, they took Maddie and Jack to their base there Jack and Maddie looked from high to low for all information and technology the Guys in White might have, after they were done Jack and Maddie came home and threw a party for Tucker.

During the party Jack and Maddie walked a bit away to talked alone and Maddie asked:

"Jack, you know what date it is right"?

"Yes it's 3 August ", Jack answered,

"Six days away from"...

"Dannys 15th birthday, yeah I know but it's also twelve days away from the anniversary of Danny Phantom's birth", Jack answered her.

Maddie had actually forgot about when Danny told them about the accident

FLASHBACK,

It had been 3 days after the disasteroid incident and Danny had recently given his parents a tour of the ghost zone through the Fenton portal that had just been repaired.

Danny and his parents sat at the table in the kitchen when his mother asked him what she had been wondering since she found out that he was Danny Phantom.

"Danny how did you get your ghost powers"?

Jack said that he had been wondering that to.

"You know my accident with the portal"? He asked his parent who nodded, "Well Sam convinced me to go in to it and check it out, inside I accidently hit the on button" (at that part Maddie and Jack slaped their faces and wondered why they put it on the inside).

"So you were inside the portal when it was activated", Jack said as Maddie covered her mouth with her hand.

"Yeah and I was exposed to pure ectoplasmic energy, and it somehow fused ectoplasm with my D.N.A. and gave me the ability to change into a ghost", Danny told his parents.

Danny quickly told them that it wasn't their fault because he could see they blamed themself for what happened to him and after a bit of a argument they had, he finally convinced them that it was his own fault for listening to Sam and went into the portal.

After that they talked about Danny fighting ghosts and how to help him...

END OF FLASHBACK,

Jack and Maddie knew what they were going to do and so they told Danny and his friends that they had some work to do and left the party.

They looked through Danny's ghost files and found out what they needed to know, and after that Jack took the specter speeder and went into the ghost zone to find the ghosts he was looking for.

MEANWHILE,

Danny, Sam, Jazz and Tucker were talking and laughing and having fun, and so Danny said:

"I can't believe you actually shut the Guys in White down, I knew they wouldn't trust me since I rememdered what happened last time my identity was revealed, during the reality gauntlet incident, but going so far that you had to shut them down.

"I was waiting for something like this to happen to you, don't tell me that you didn't expect someone would come after you like this", Tucker asked his friend while he looked at Danny with a Didn't you really see this coming-look on his face.

"Well yes, I knew something like this was going to happen but I thought it would take a while before it actually did happen", Danny answered and then they were silent for a moment.

"What's going to happen now Tuck, because you just embraced great powers and you have now a great responsibility on your shoulders", Danny told his friend while Jazz and Sam nodded in agreement.

"Well just like you Danny I'm going to do the best I can to help people", Tucker answered his friends with a smile.

"That's the right attitude Tucker and I know you're going to be a great Mayor", jazz said.

They had a little more fun before Danny's ghost sense went of and Danny transformed and flew through the window, after a few seconds searching Danny found no other than Ember controlling a group of teenagers, Danny flew closer to shoot her out of the sky.

But she saw her in the last second and changed the setting on her guitar and sent a ectoplasmic hand his way and it hit Danny.

Danny however recovered quickly and then he heard cheering and look down, a crowd was there but they didn't cheer for Ember, they cheered for him, after seeing that Danny got back into the fight with happiness in his heart that people had accepted him atlast.

After a few minutes of battling Danny sucked Ember into a new thermos (he was going to wait to send the Box Ghost back until after the demonstration for the school), and flew back home.

When Danny had landed and changed back the others asked what had happened.

"Ember was trying to control people again but it didn't go so well", Danny answered with a smirk on his face.

At that moment did Jack and Maddie returned, they asked if something had happened, and so Danny told them and gave Maddie the thermos and so she went back down to the lab and sent Ember back to the ghost zone.

After another hour Sam and Tucker decided to go home, Danny went up to his room to do some homework and later in the evning go on another ghost patrol.

Danny didn't know that in the next few days, he wouldn't have much to do on the ghost front, and what he REALLY didn't know was what his parents had in store for him on his birthday.

**Didn't expect that, did you? What will happen on the birthday will soon be revealed so if you want to know keep reading, and PLEASE review and give me some ideas for other stories. **


	7. Chapter 7

New and old enemies A Danny Phantom Story

**In this chapter, what Jack and Maddie have planned for Danny is going to be revealed but unfortunately it's also going to start be downhill for Danny again and he's going to learn that his greatest fear are soon coming.**

Chapter 7- Danny's best birthday ever.

For almost a week Danny didn't need to go ghost, because for some reason the ghosts seemed to take a break from trying to either take over Amity Park or try to kill him.

At first Danny didn't think to much about it, but after six days he started to be worried about be lack of ghost attacks.

_It's to quiet from the ghost front, and with my experience I think they are planning something big, maybe they are preparing that team-up Clockwork warned me about._

Danny was so deep in his thought that he forgot that today was his birthday, he went down to find Jack, Maddie and Jazz whisper to each other, but as soon they saw him they stopped whisper and looked at him.

"Hey sweetie, are you okay, you look troubled", Maddie asked worried.

Danny looked at his family members and saw their worried faces and he felt bad for worrying them.

_Should I tell them about this? I mean I haven't told anyone except Sam and Tucker about the coming threat, no they whould only panic._

Danny's thoughts was interuppted by Jazz saying, " Mom's right Danny, you look like you think Dark Dan is coming back".

Danny flinched at that, he looked at Jazz realizing that he wouldn't be able to hide it from her, so he gave her a I tell you later-look before answering, " I'm fine, didn't sleep well that's all.

After that it was no more discussion about it, and Danny sat down for breakfast, after he was finished eating his breakfast (the others was done already) he and Jazz walked to her car and while driving to school Jazz asked, "alright Danny, what's going on with you today"?

Danny looked out the window, thenhe turned to Jazz and he told her all that Clockwork had told him, after he was done Jazz had a serious look on her face, "No wonder you seemed distracted, knowing all of this, but what I'm most worried about is the fact that Dark Dan is coming back". She had a really worried look on her face, remembering her last encounter with Danny's evil future self (Danny convinced Clockwork to let her, Sam and Tucker remember what happened at the Nasty burger).

"Me too, but no matter what happens we have to stand up to the challenge and defeat it like we always do", Danny said smiling.

But he was more worried than he let out, he didn't know what was coming next and he wondered if they was ready for the challenge that they were about to face.

_After school me, Jazz, Sam and Tucker are going to train and practice so when this new challenge is upon us, we WILL be ready to face it._

Once they arrived at Casper High, Danny's daily school rutine begines with the usually hiding from fangirls until it's time for school to begin.

Once Danny came to his gym class he saw his parents there with Mister Lancer, he was confused and asked:

"Mom? Dad? What are you doing here, I thought that we would wait with the demonstration until next week".

"We was, but after you left Mister Lancer called and asked if we could do it today instead and we said yes so your class and the school board are coming with us outside the city to see how we're fighting ghosts", Maddie told him.

Danny nodded and went back into the boys locker room, after he had gattered all of his stuff he went outside and entered the Fenton R.V.

After a half hour of driving they stopped and grabbed the Fenton thermos with the Box Ghost inside and a specter deflector along with some boxes and prepared themself.

And so Danny released the Box Ghost and he flew up in the air " BEWARE FOR I AM... huh? What's going on? He asked as he saw all the people standing there staring at him.

"We're going to show my teachers how to fight ghost and since you're harmless, we're going to show how on you and since you're so safe to fight we even got some boxes for you to use", Danny told him and pointed at the boxes.

The Box Ghost didn't really like being treated like this, so he was going to show them that he was dangerous, he took control over the boxes with help of his ectoplasm, and started throwing them towards Danny. But Danny simply stepped to one side to avoid them and then Danny took and used a rock to launch himself towards the Box Ghost kicking him to the ground before the Box Ghost could go intangible.

After Danny landed he grabbed the specter deflector and put it on the Box ghost, the ghost screamed in pain as he was shocked and weakened by the belt, then grabbed the thermos that was tossed to him and once again sucked the Box Ghost inside it.

Everyone was amazed that Danny had handled him so easy, "And that's how you can handle a easier ghost like the Box Ghost but if it is a tougher one like Skulker just tell me and I take care of it", Danny told the stunned audience.

After that he tooked a wrist ray and a ectogun while Jack took the ghost bazooka and released the Box Ghost again, and the ghost tried again to hurt them only the be thrown between Jack and Danny by the blasts of the ghost weapons, after a minute of showing how the weapons work they sucked the Box Ghost back into the thermos once more.

"That's how the ghost weapons works, we're going to give you a thermos and a specter deflecter, nothing more than that", Danny told the audience and grabbed a thermos and a specter deflecter and gave them to Lancer.

"Care to explain the full effect of the specter deflector Mister Fenton", Principal Ishiyama said.

Danny nodded, "The deflector weakens any ghosts or half ghosts it comes in contact with, including me", he told them and demonstrated by activated the deflector and everyone saw it give Danny a big shock before he turned it of.

After that everyone return to Casper High to continuing the school day, Danny jump out of the R.V. and and said to Maddie and Jack, "See you guys later", They nodded, "Yeah we have a surprise for you when you get home", Maddie told her son while Jack smiled secretly.

Danny wonder what they were talking about, but he didn't have time to think about it, he needed to go to his math class before it was completely over.

LATER THAT DAY,

Danny, Tucker and Sam was waited for Jazz, when they saw her they walked over to her, "Hey Jazz do you know what surprise mom and dad are preparing at home"? Danny asked his sister, who looked at Sam and Tucker, she had told them what it was but she didn't plan on telling him, "No, not a clue what", she told him.

Danny looked between his friends and his sister and shrugged and thought that he just had to wait until they came home to find out.

Once they got home Maddie and Jack meet them and took them down to the lab there they got into the specter speeder and into the ghost zone, for each passing second Danny became more confused but he was completely lost when they landed in the Far Frozen.

"What are we doing here? Danny asked before he felt someone colliding with him and threw it's arms around his neck, but once he looked closer he reconize the thirteen year old half ghost girl, "Danielle? Why are you here?

Dani seperated her from him and smiled, "Did you really think that I would miss your birthday"? She asked, Danny felt like smacking his head, "My birthday, I had forgotten that it is today", he said, "So we figured", Sam said while the others nodded.

After that Frostbite and his followers showed up and wished Danny a happy birthday and gave Danny a ancient artifect from their land, it was a snow wolf claw, it's said that it gives the owner good luck.

_Well knowing what's coming I'm going to need all the luck I can get, Danny thought while thanking Frostbite and his people._

After that Dani gave him her present, "Hope you like it, it's the newest on the market", she told him, Danny open the present and saw the modell rocket he had wished for, he gave Dani a big hug, "I really like it Dani, thanks", he said, to him Dani was more than a clone, more than a cousin, she was like a little sister.

"No problem big brother", she told him, revealing that she felt like he did about their relationship with eachother.

"I'm glad that you're having a good time", said a voice that Danny reconized, he turned around and saw the ghost of time, "Clockwork? You're here too"? he asked. "Yes I have both a present and a advice to you.

Clockwork took out a item that looked like a hourglass, "It's a time call device, it's able to call any human, ghost or item you want to you, all you have to do is spin it three times and say what you want and it will appear, but remember it's a one time item, once used it can't be used again".

Danny looked at the item and knew that he would have to save it for a situation there he really needed it, "Thanks and the advice"? Danny asked, "Don't lose sight of your goal Danny, don't lose hope in the despair that's coming", Clockwork told him so his parents wouldn't hear him.

Danny nodded and suddenly he got a snowball in the back of his head, he turned around to see Sam, Tucker, Jazz and Dani (now in human form) holding a snowball each, he pick up some snow and made a ball, "Oh it's on", he said before he and his friends and family was in a full snowball war.

After hours of fun it was time to get home, Danny saw Dani standing for herself and walked over to her, "Where are you going to go now", he asked, "I don't know Danny, I'm done traveling the world so I thought I going to find a place in the ghost zone to live. She told him, Danny then came up with a idea and told her to wait a minute.

Dani looked while Danny was talking to Maddie and Jack, she when saw them come towards her, "I asked them that, if you want to, you can stay with us, be a part of our family", Danny told her, Dani looked shocked between Danny and his parents, that told her that they would love to take her in.

She smiled and accepted the offer, she and her new family then walked over to the others and told them that Dani was now the newest member of the Fenton family, everyone was happy for her.

When they was on the way home in the specter speeder Danny looked out the window and thought:

_I know that soon I will be in for the fight of my life, but right now everything is just great._

Later that night in the ghost zone,

Skulker, Ember, Tecknus, the Box Ghost, the Lunch Lady and Walter had gathered together, "Everyone here got the message"?, Skulker asked, everyone nodded, "So everyone here are ready to form a alliance to destroy Danny Phantom and take over his town and make our own hunting ground? Skulker asked and everyone nodded again, "Good, then let's get to work".

**Uh oh, this doesn't look so good for Danny and things had just started to look up for him, how will he handle the forces of his enemies and it's alliance with it's growing number? Find out in coming chapters and please continue to review this story**


	8. Chapter 8

New and old enemies - A Danny Phantom Story

**Danny have now had it pretty good for a few days but that is all about to change now, in this chapter he's going to have his first meeting with the alliance of his enemies and it's not going to be fun to watch for his friends.**

Chapter 8- Trouble begins

It had gone two days since Danny's birthday and he had help Dani get used to a real family life, not like the relationship she had with Vlad who only used her to get to Danny.

Dani had quickly gotten to love to have a real family, especially one with Danny who was like a big brother to her.

Danny took her to the Nasty Burger with Sam and Tucker, and they had fun togehter (Dani overshadowed Dash and punished him then she heard that he released Technus and Walter).

SKULKER'S LAIR,

But while they were at the Nasty Burger, Skulker had gathered the team for a meeting,

"So Skulker, when are we going to strike", Spectra who had joined yesterday together with Bertrand, asked the hunter, "Monday morning, I want everyone to see their beloved hero fall so they know that our time has come", Skulker said with a cruel smile and then all of them laughed.

MONDAY MORNING,

Danny woke up and took and walked down to see Dani sitting at the table eating breakfast and talking to Jazz and Maddie, Dani saw him and smiled, "Hi Danny, come and sit down and talk with us", Jazz and Maddie nodded, Danny sat down and they talked for a half hour before Danny had to get ready for school. They had decided to get Dani enrolled in Danny's school in a few days, so she could live like a normal kid.

A few minutes later Danny was flying towards Casper high when he heard sirens, he saw a few police cars going towards Amity Park's bank, Danny sighed and followed the cars.

Once he got to the bank he saw it was a robbery going on, one of the thieves shouted, "Everyone stay back, we have a hostage"! A young man was being held by the second thief, "If you come any closer we will kill him".

Danny smiled and turned invisible, he flew behind the one that held the man hostage and with a swift move he knocked him out, the other thief turned around to see the now visible Danny throw a punch his way and got knocked out as well.

Everyone cheered once they saw Danny, he greeted them before he once more flew towards Casper high, after a few minutes he saw the school and he had almost made it to his classroom, when he was hit from behind by an ecto-blast.

He was sent flying through the window to his classroom, he landed hard on the teacher's desk, luckily it was Lancer's class, "Danny, are you okay"? He asked worried, Danny sat up and looked at Lancer and told him to take everyone and get out of there and warn others too, he got up and flew out to face whoever attacked him, he looked for a few seconds before his ghost sense went of and he saw Skulker, Walter and The Box Ghost.

"It's only you three, what do you... OOW"! Danny suddenly shouted as a blast hit him in the back, he caught a quick sight of Ember before Walter blasted him in the chest and he fell towards the ground there Technus was with a giant robot who smacked Danny back up in the air there he was attacked by both Spectra and Bertrand. Spectra grabbed him and made eye contact with him, "You had this coming Danny", She told him before threw him towards Skulker who gave him a double shoot from the guns on his arms, Danny crash landed on the ground, starting to see double, all of his enemies currently there was right above him.

"Your going down ghost child, we will kill you here today and then this city will be ours, and later our control will spread to other cities and soon everyone will fear the group Ghostly Nightmare (Note: I know lame name but I couldn't come up with anything else), and the humans nightmare will start with the death of the savior of both our worlds, Danny Phantom", Skulker said before all of them prepared to finish him off.

But unknown to them was that Danny had made two duplicates in the air while he was getting blasted, they had stayed invisible until they learned what skulker and the others were after, and now that they knew the duplicates went into action.

They turned visible and blasted both Spectra and Bertrand from behind catching the others attention, which gave the real Danny time to get up and charge up a ecto-blast which he sent Ember's way, cathcing the pop star ghost by suprise and sent her into Walter, both of them crash landed on the ground. Danny grabbed the thermos and sucked them up before turning to face Technus who sent his robot to crush him.

Danny dodge the robot and saw skulker aim at him, but suddenly four ecto-blasts hit him sending him into the ground, Danny looked in the direction the shoots came from and saw Dani, Jazz, Maddie and Jack with ghost weapons (not Dani) and they looked really angry, they ran over to Danny and asked if he was okay, he said that he would live, he told them to let him handle this and focus on protecting innocent, they agreed and ran over to the bystanders.

Danny turned back to his opponents and sucked up Skulker as well, which only left him with Spectra, Bertrand, Technus and The Box Ghost to deal with, he quickly sucked The Box Ghost up and then punched Bertrand and kicked Spectra and sucked them up as well before turning back to face technus.

"Oh well, looks like it's only you and me now ghost child", Technus said before attacking with his robot, but Danny dodge and blasted the robot's right leg to pieces before flying up and grabbed the now wobbly robot and tossed it up in the air and blasted it into a million pieces. Once more Technus tried to flee but Danny sucked him up, and after that it turned black for him.

3 HOURS LATER,

Danny slowly open his eyes to find himself in the same hospital as for almost two weeks ago, he saw he even had the same doctor as well, "Seems like you like hospital food since your back", he joked since he knew the food wasn't that good, Danny smiled and put his head down again.

A hour later was Danny free to leave the hospital, it seemed his body just needed a little rest, and that he was as good as new. Once he got out of the hospital he was surrounded by reporters and tv cameras, ther asked alot of questions and Danny didn't feel like answering them so he turned invisible and sneaked away.

Danny was later walking on his way home, thinking about what what happen today.

_Now I have meet the alliance of my enemies that Clockwork warned me about, so I guess that Dan is going to show up any day now, and I only defeated him last time because I caught him by suprise with my ghostly wail, I don't know if I can beat him a second time but it won't stop me from trying._

With great determination Danny reached his home, there he was greeted by his family and friends and all of them welcomed him home.

MEANWHILE IN CLOCKWORK'S LAIR,

Clockwork was on a meeting with the observers at the moment so noone was there except Dan in the Fenton thermos, suddenly the thermos got a crack in it, them another one, energy was starting to leak out and so exploded the thermos and Dan rise up in all his might.

"Finally I'm free, my time line might not exist anymore but I can still have fun in this time and now I can really kill my weaker past me since I no longer need him to exist, but before I show that I'm back I will observe him, found out about all his powers so he doesn't take me by surprise again", he said to himself and laughed.

And with that he left Clockwork's lair and open a portal to Amity Park and began watching his weaker self and how the changed time line was, he was SO going to enjoy ruining it.

**This doesn't look good for Danny or anyone else, what will Dan's next move be? Will he go for the kill right away or wait? Continue to read this story to find out and please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

New and old enemies - A Danny Phantom story

**I don't own Danny Phantom but I own my own characters. In this chapter a ancient ghost are going to show up, but what side is he going to be on? And why has he returned after so long time, and what's Dark Dan up to? Read this chapter and find out what's going to happen.**

Chapter 9- The great white dragon.

IN THE GHOST ZONE,

Far away in the ghost zone was a land named the Burning Forest, and in a cave there was a ancient ghost with power that rivaled that of Pariah Dark, it was a big white dragon with yellow eyes, he was a peaceful ghost and also a guardian for all the ghosts in Burning Forest, so as long no one did anything to his land or the ghosts there he would not attack anyone, Pariah wanted to take over his land but he didn't know if he could beat the dragon so he made a deal with it, if the dragon gave him the two amulets that was born from his power, the two amulets of Aragon, he would leave them alone, he got them and did not try to invade dragon's protected area.

So far the dragon ghost and the ghosts he protected had lived in peace but that was soon going to change.

The great white dragon was at the moment in a deep sleep so he didn't notice a group of humans coming into his territory, the other ghosts however did.

One ghost, a fire fox, asked: "What are you doing here humans"?, he saw one of them smile, "You and your friends are going to help us show how dagerous ghosts are and then everyone is going to join together and chase away humanity's biggest threat, Danny Phantom", the man said before he captured the fox ghost, he then turned to his comrades, " Capture three more ghosts, that must get that dragon ghost's attention", he told them and they did what he said.

They captured a parrot ghost that had the size of a big grown man, a wolf ghost that could make it's body change so it was like a humans, and finally a horse ghost that could breath intense fire.

"Now make sure that you leave a trail of their ecto-signature so that thing can follow us, and now let's head back to Amity Park", the first man said to his comrades as he smiled thinking that this was going perfect when he heard a terrifying roar.

WITH THE WHITE DRAGON,

The great white dragon's eyes suddenly was wide-open when he felt that four of the ghosts he protected suddenly was gone, he flew out of his cave and looked around and then roared in rage.

But then he felt their ecto-signature and realized that he could follow it and find them, he started to follow the trail, the trail ended at a ghost portal, he felt that they were on the other side and his rage was rising, he knew where that portal led, to the world of the living.

CASPER HIGH,

Danny was happy that he was having a calm day, but he knew too well that he should not be counting that it was going to continue that way, Danny knew that it could change in a second, but it didn't stop him from enjoying it.

What Danny didn't know was that Dark Dan had been following him for two days and had studied his movements and abilities, Dan smiled, "Just you wait Danny, I'm going to destroy your future like you destroyed mine", he said before he continue watching Danny as he and Tucker, Sam, Jazz and a girl he didn't know but saw that she looked alot like Danny exit the school.

NASTY BURGER,

Danny didn't know that Dan was following them because he was out of range for his ghost sense, so he happily spent time with his friends and family members.

Dani had had a fun first day at school, she had met new friends and now she was spending time with Danny and the others. But before they could order anything hers and Danny's ghost senses went of, she heard Danny sigh and looked at him, she knew that he expected this since all the ghosts that had showed up recently.

Danny looked out the window to find the ghost and froze in fear, he saw a giant white dragon in the air, he knew that it was the ghost and that it was really powerful but he had to stop it.

Danny stood up, " I'm going ghost"! he shouted and everyone in the Nasty Burger looked at Danny as he transformed, he looked at his friends and said: "I'm going to try to lead that thing away from here, I want you to make sure it hasn't hurt anyone", after they agreed and told him to be careful (Tucker also called his office and told them to cancel his meetings for the day), Danny flew out to face the dragon.

WITH DARK DAN,

Dan had seen the white dragon before Danny and his friends noticed it and he smiled, "The great white dragon, protector of the Burning Forest land in the ghost zone, didn't think I would see him again before I was going to invade the ghost zone", he said before thinking back to his last meeting with the dragon

FLASHBACK,

Dark Dan had destroyed half of the ghost zone and the world of the living, and then he came to the Burning Forest land, the land that even Pariah Dark didn't dare to invade in his days.

Dan started to blow stuff up, the ghosts there started to panic once they realized who he was, Dan managed to grab one and was about to finish it off when a powerful fire blast hit him and sent him to the ground, he looked up and smiled, " Well you took your sweet time coming out dragon", Dan said as he looked at the dragon.

"So your Dark Dan a.k.a Dan Phantom former known as Danny Phantom, The white dragon said while landing right infront of Dan, Dan just smiled and got back up, "Why are you here evil one"? The white dragon asked. "Oh nothing really, just want to destroy everything and everyone here for, you know, fun", Dan answered, this inraged the dragon who started to attack him again, but Dan ducked and shoot a double ecto-blast and sent the dragon crashing down on the ground.

Their battle continue for a while, the dragon had just caught Dan and smashed him into the ground before placing his right front leg over him, the dragon started to reach his limit but he thought this attack would finish the battle, but he was so wrong. Dan had just learned his ghostly wail and used it to send the dragon flying and he crashed into the ground.

Both Dan and The white dragon were almost at their limit but Dan managed to gather enought power to shoot a powerful ecto-blast at the dragon and he got knocked out, Dan wanted to finish him off but he used his last energy in his last attack so he went to recharge and later came back to finish the job. But in the short time he was gone the dragon had awaken and had taken those he protected and found a place to hide there Dan never found them again.

END OF FLASHBACK,

Dan looked as his younger self flew up to the dragon and knew that this would be a great chance to witness his younger selfs full power in action, and so once he saw Danny lead the dragon away he followed.

WITH DANNY,

Danny was flying out of the city with the dragon after him and while he was flying he was trying to come up with a plan, once outside the city he and the dragon start to battle, well more like the dragon attacking Danny while he tried not to get hit by the flames. Danny shoot a few ecto-blasts at the dragon but that didn't do much good.

"WHERE ARE THEY"? The dragon screamed and let out another burst of flames that Danny dodge, Danny then used his ghostly wail to force the dragon of his feet and it landed on it's back.

"Where's who"? Danny asked as he used his ice powers to freeze the dragon to the ground, but the dragon was to strong and broke free and grabbed Danny, the dragon made eye contacted with Danny, green eyes met yellow eyes, and then the dragon let him go.

Danny asked why the dragon let him go, the dragon said that he saw in Danny's eyes that he didn't know about that four of the ghosts he was proctecting had been taken by humans.

The dragon told him his story and that his name was Dragon Flame, (he hadn't told many his name), and after that Danny promised to help him, Dragon Flame managed to find the trace again and soon they was on their way, but before they left Danny called his friends and told them that everything was okay, and then they followed the trail.

Once they found the hideout Danny told Dragon Flame to wait out side and went in to see if he could find the four ghosts, not only did he find them but also learned who had abducted them, it was a group of people who had recently showed up, they hated all ghosts and thought that Danny was planning to use the ghosts in the ghost zone to invade the human world and take it over and destroy humanity.

Danny managed to free the ghosts and led them out of there and back to Dragon Flame who thanked him and said that if he ever needed help, the ghosts in the Burning Forest land would have his back, Danny thanked him and watched the dragon and the other four ghosts fly away before going back in and beat up Humanity's future (Danny thought that was a stupid name) and flew them to the police station, once they learned that it was their fault that the dragon had been there they locked them in for atleast ten years. Danny flew up in the air and just enjoyed that he had helped a few ghosts in need, but suddenly he saw something that looked like Dark Dan, he quickly looked again but saw nothing this time.

WITH DARK DAN,

Dan came out of hiding, sure from what he had seen he could take his younger self, but why end it so soon? He wanted to have a little fun first, and when he was going to kill Danny, he wanted to do it for everyone to see it, especially his friends and family.

_Just you wait Danny, your time will soon come, Dan thought for him self before flying away._

**Danny help to save some ghosts in need, but his troubles is not over yet, what are Dan planning and can Danny stop him then the time comes for these two to meet again? Continue reading to find out and please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

New and old enemies - A Danny Phantom story

**The battle between Danny and Dark Dan are about to begin, what will happen, who will win and what will the consequences be? Read this chapter and find out.**

Chapter 10- The battle for the future of the world begins

DANNY'S ROOM,

It was 3.00 am in the morning, Danny was sleeping peacefully and was dreaming of a world of peace there ghosts and humans lived in harmony with each other, but then everything suddently stopped, Danny sighed and turned around and saw the one he knew would be there.

"Part of me hope that you're coming with good news Clockwork, but since you only show up when something bad is about to happen I know that's not the case", Danny said as he looked at the ghost of time, Clockwork sighed, "I wish the same Danny but what I'm about to tell you are more troubling than you can understand", Clockwork said, Danny looked at him nervously, what can make the ghost of time who knows everything to be nervous, the answer came to him a moment later, Clockwork couldn't see the coming future.

"Dark Dan escaped a few days ago and have kept a eye on you since then, to make sure that you doesn't take him by surprise like you did last time", Clockwork told him and knowing that his greatest enemy had been close to him but hadn't done anything yet made Danny really nervous, "You can't see the future now can you? You know just as much as I do about the coming future right"? Danny asked Clockwork who looked at him sad, and then nodded, Danny began to panic, if even Clockwork didn't knew what was going to happen then he was in big trouble.

But to his surprise Clockwork then smiled at him, " I can see that you're losing hope Danny but don't, I know that you will beat the odds, you always do", he told the young half ghost who felt proud that he believed in him, he bowed to Clockwork and told him that he would not let him or anyone else down, Clockwork smiled and thanked him and then disappeared.

Danny woke up to find that it was 7.00 am and that he would need to hurry if he was going to make it to school in time.

LATER THAT DAY,

"Danny are you okay, you seem to be in your own world", Sam told Danny who had been thinking about what Clockwork had told him in his dream, "Yeah dude, you look like you're having alot of trouble in your mind", Tucker added just as concerned for his friend as Sam was, Danny looked at them and sighed, "Clockwork visited my dream again and what he told me still scares the hell out of me", he told his friends who looked really nervous,, what had the Master of Time told Danny that scared him so much, Danny began to tell them, and once he was finished they looked like the disasteroid had returned and there were no way to stop it.

"So let's see if I got this straight, Dark Dan has been following us for a few days, he has been studying you to make sure he doesn't underestimate you again, and Clockwork doesn't know what will happen"? Sam asked while both she and Tucker hoped that they were wrong, " You're correct, which mean he should be around here, I should confront him as soon as possible before he starts causing destruction, Danny said and decided to see if he could find him directly after school, he continued to listen to Lancer and took notes.

AFTER SCHOOL,

Danny thought that the day would never end, knowing that Dan was around had made him more nervous than he had ever been before, as soon as his last class ended he transformed and flew out of the building and began his search, he looked both high and low, but found nothing and at last tried one last desperate attempt to lure him out of hiding. "Alright Dan I know you're here now come out and face me like a man, why are you still hiding? I know you have been following me for days, so just come out so we can end this once and for all".

WITH DARK DAN,

Dan didn't believe that his younger self knew that he was there, how he figured out he didn't know but he didn't really care, the fact that Danny knew that he was there didn't change his plans either, soon Danny would face his doom, and then he opened a portal to the ghost zone and flew in.

IN THE GHOST ZONE,

Dan was flying through the ghost zone towards the ghost king's castle, once there he went inside and saw who he was looking for, The Fright Knight, "Hello my new servant", Dan said to The Fright Knight who turned around and looked angry, "The Fright Knight serves no one but the great Pariah, who are you? the warrior ghost asked, Dan smiled and said that his name was Dark Dan.

Then in a second Dan was behind The Fright Knight, The Fright Knight turned around only to be blasted right out of the castle, the warrior tried to fight but Dan was to strong for him and soon so was The Fright Knight defeated.

The Fright Knight looked up on Dan who was standing over him, "What's your orders... master"? he asked Dan who smiled and knew that the first step of his plan had been a succes, and so he was moving over to step two.

AMITY PARK, A FEW DAYS LATER,

Danny could not believe that he hadn't found Dan even after days of searching after him, he became more and more worried for each passing hour, Sam Jazz and Dani had help him as much as they could (Tucker had Mayor duties so he couldn't help.) and they were just as worried as he was. Right now he was with Sam and watched the sunset, "don't worry Danny we will find him and stop him", Sam told him with a smile, Danny knew that she was just as worried as he was but that she was trying to cheer him up. He smiled and kissed her, "Thanks Sam, I just wish I knew what he was planning", Danny said before his ghost sense went off.

He stood up and saw The Fright Knight, Danny transformed and flew towards him, but The Fright Knight turned around and flew towards the center of Amity Park, Danny wondered what he was doing, once at their destination The Fright Knight stopped and turned around, Danny stopped infront of him, "Okay you got me here so now to the question, why did you led me here? Danny asked since he knew that The Fright Knight only feared one ghost and that was Pariah Dark, "So that my master could finish you of infront of everyone like he wanted", The Fright Knight answered.

Before Danny could asked what he was talking about was he hit by a powerful ecto-blast from above him, the blast sent him into the ground with so much power that then he crashed a crater was formed. Danny tried to get up again but he was hit by another blast that forced him to the ground, only this time the blast didn't stop it continued and it felt like it was going to go through his back and out through his stomach, he managed to turn his head around and saw Dan in the air above him before he increased the power.

_You finally appeared, and you really want to destroy me don't you? Danny thought to himself as Dan stopped to enjoy the moment._

"Your time is up now Danny, it's time for you to die", Dan said before charging up a new ecto-blast, Danny knew he had to do something and fast,so he sent two ecto-blasts into the ground and the explosion sent him back up in the air, he then quickly spun in the air and sent his own ecto-blast at Dan who got hit and fell three meters out of the air but he quickly recovered and sent his ghostly wail at Danny.

Danny crashed into the ground again, and Dan landed infront of him and prepared to finish him off, but before he was hit by a rocket which sent him flying, Danny looked in the direction it came from and saw Valerie and his family plus Sam and Tucker, Dani flew over and picked Danny up, "Don't worry Danny I got you", Dani said before getting him over to the others, Danny told them that he would keep Dan busy so the others could get the people of Amity Park undergorund and away from him and so he flew away to fight Dan as good as he could.

A HALF HOUR LATER,

Valerie and the others had gotten the people away from the city and was now waiting for Danny, they was starting to worry, he should have found them by now. Suddenly they heard a noise, they got ready to fight but relaxed once they saw it was Danny but got worried when they saw the condition he was in. Danny was covered in red-green ecto-plasm (both blood and ectoplasm) before he collapsed.

A hour later so did Danny wake up, the others asked what happened, Danny said simply:

"Dan won this battle but the war is far from over, he's not going to destroy everything, even if it cost me my life I will stop him". He stood up and looked at the other, they had never seen him this serious before, they knew that he would do all in his power to stop Dan for good.

**So Dan won the fight, but Danny hasn't given up, he's planning to stop Dan no matter what it takes even at the cost of his life, but can he stop him? Continue reading to find out and please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

New and old enemies - A Danny Phantom story

**In this chapter Danny and his friends are going to prepare to battle against Dark Dan and his growing group of followers, will the new weapons they are creating and the allies Danny are gathering be enought to defeat Dan and his army? Read this chapter to find out.**

Chapter 11- Final battle between good and evil

IN THE UNDERGROUND TUNNELS BELOW AMITY PARK,

A few days after the battle with Dark Dan.

Danny looked around in the tunnels, the people of Amity Park was living in there because it was too dangerous to be above ground with Dark Dan still up there. Danny had been checking with people to see if everyone were okay (he got annoyed with Paulina and Star because they were worrying about their nails in a time like this) and then watched the news and it was really bad.

Dan had been spending time attacking people and destroying cities, Danny wanted to go after him but he needed to be smart, he had to gather allies and help improving their ghost weapons to fight him and his growing army.

Danny had recently been in the ghost zone and asked for help to fight Dan, Frostbite and his people told him that it would be an honor to fight side by side with him, and he also got support from Princess Dora and her warriors, and last but not least he got the support from Dragon Flame and all the ghosts in the Burning Forest Land, all they had to do now was to increase the power of their ghost weapons and they would be ready for battle.

Danny was waiting because his dad had told him that he was going to come and take him with him to show him something that could help even up the odds between Danny and Dan, so he was waiting for Jack to come and get him, then he suddenly heard his name and saw Valerie coming his way.

"How are you Val"? Danny asked her, she gave him a sad smile, "Considering the situation I could be worse, by the way I have been wondering something, what do you know about this Dark Dan, why does he look alot like you when you're in ghost form"? Valerie asked him, Danny sighed and decided to tell her. He told her about him cheating on the C.A.T. and that it caused the death of his family and friends, that he went to Vlad and how he seperated his ghost half from his human half and that then his ghost half tore Vlad's ghost half out of him and then tried to overshadow it but instead the two ghost halves fused together to form the most evil ghost on the planet, and then how it blew up Vlad's mansion and then went on a ten years rampage tour.

Once he was finish he saw that Valerie felt bad for him, knowing that they were fighting his evil future self but then she realized something, "Wait, you didn't cheat on the C.A.T. so how come he exist"? she asked. Danny told her about that Clockwork was told to kill him and that he sent future versions of his enemies and the kid of two of his enemies after him and how that caused him to meet Clockwork and how he, Sam and Tucker went to the future and met his evil self and that after alot of struggle he went back to his time after been trapped in the future and how he battle and defeated his evil self by taking him by surprise and how Clockwork later gave him a second chance to make the right choice at the C.A.T., and that since Dan was outside the time stream when the changes happened he could still exist.

Once he was done he saw Jack coming towards him so he said good bye to Valerie and walked over to Jack and they went inside Jack and Maddie's lab, in there Danny saw a new ectoskeleton, Danny understood now what his dad had meant by something that could even up the fight between him and Dan, "Is it just like the one Vlad stole, does this one also increase my powers a hundred times"? Danny asked, His parents nodded but looked sad, "It does but also like the old one it drain you on energy, so use it too much and it will kill you". Maddie said with tears in her eyes, Danny gave them both a big hug.

He looked at the ectoskeleton, he remembered the last time he wore one and how it almost killed him.

_The only problem is that Dan knows that too, so he's going to drag the battle out, but it doesn't matter, if this new ectoskeleton can help even out the odds I'll take that risk, danny thought as he went to talk battle strategy with his friends and the leaders for all the groups of allies he had gathered._

THE NEXT DAY,

It was time now, Danny got ready for the biggest fight of his life, he jumped inside the ectoskeleton and transformed, he saw all of his allies around him, Maddie began to cry because of the risks Danny took by using that suit, Danny gave her a smile and told her that he would be fine and so he looked at his army, "Well guess this is it, now LET'S DO THIS"! he shouted before turning intangible and flew up.

ON THE STREETS OF AMITY PARK,

Dan looked around and really liked what he saw, he had destroyed the city he grew up in, and it had been so fun, but while he was enjoying the sight he failed to notice a powerful ecto-blast coming towards him before he was hit. Dan looked up shocked, but was even more shocked by seeing Danny in the Fenton's ectoskeleton but then he smiled, "This is going to be SO much fun LET'S DO THIS DANNY"! he yelled before flying up and calling some of his troops, once Danny saw this he called his allies and they came to help him.

Dragon Flame was fighting against five troops at once alone, he saw it was alot of ghost who had a deep hatred for humans, so he understood why they were helping Dan, after he had defeated his enemies he looked around, he saw Danny's parents fighting a few ghosts and he had to admit that they were pretty good for humans, and so was all of Danny's other human friends, speaking of Danny once he found him in the sky he saw him locked in a hard battle against his evil self.

Danny was running out of power and that fast, he had gotten a few good shoots in on Dan and the evil ghost looked like he had taken alot of damage, but he was still in better shape than Danny was, Danny stopped for a second to catch his breath but that was his misstake, Dan took this opportunity to grab Danny and then piece by piece tore the ectoskeleton apart, since the suit was connected to Danny's nerve system so did he feel great pain when Dan tore it apart.

Dragon Flame saw that his friend were in trouble and flew up and smacked Dan away from him, the dragon managed to get Danny out of the remainder of the suit and got him down from the air, Frostbite came over followed by a terrified Maddie Fenton, "Dragon Flame, how is the Great One"? Frostbite asked as Maddie fought against the tears, to answer that Danny's green eyes opened again and he flew back up in the air.

Once Danny found Dan again so started he attacking him with a strength he didn't know he had, Danny soon realized that this strength came from his desire to stop Dan and to protect everyone.

after a few minutes of hand to hand combat, Dan and Danny stop, Dan had hatred like nothing Danny had ever seen burning in his eyes and then so formed Dan a ectosword and charged at Danny, Danny quickly formed his own sword and a moment later so did their swords clash with each other.

Sam, Tucker, Jazz, Dani and all the others looked at all the fallen ghosts before them, and then they heard the sound of swords colliding, they saw Danny locked in a sword duel with Dan, Danny's closest tried to get to him but was stopped by Dragon Flame and Frostbite, "This is something he has to do alone", Dragon Flame said and Frostbite agreed, so they continued to watch.

Danny and Dan were both way past their limits by now, in any second now one of them would not be able to continue, Dan tried to finish the fight by cutting of Danny's head but Danny dodge and swung his sword while Dan moved to block, and so one sword flew up in the air and disappeared, everyone started to cheer once they saw that Danny had disarmed Dan.

Dan was shocked, he was so much more powerful than Danny but he still lost, he looked up on Danny, "What are you waiting for? Finish me off", he said, Danny looked at him before making his sword disappear, "No I won't, do you wonder why? Because I'm not like you", Danny said and turned around and walked away.

But unknown to Danny so formed Dan a new sword and with a roar he charged at Danny, Danny turned around and realized that it was to late for him to do something when a tail went past him and through Dan, Danny turned around and saw Dragon Flame, he look at Danny and gave him a It had to be done- look, Danny had to agree as he saw Dan's body disintegrate.

Once they came back to the other so threw Sam her arms around Danny's neck and they then shared a long kiss before the others could congratulate him, after that all the ghosts went back to the ghost zone and Danny turned around and looked at the ruins that was his home, he felt a hand on his shoulder and saw his father behind him, "Are you okay Danny"? He asked worried, Danny smiled and nodded, he then look back at Amity Park, "It's going to take a while to rebuild the city", he said a little sad, all of his friends and family members gathered around him, "Maybe but as long that we are together there is nothing we can't do", Tucker said while the others nodded.

Danny smiled and thought to himself:

_He's right, as long as we are together there is no enemy or challenge we can't overcome._

**So this was my Danny Phantom story, what do you think, please review that you think so I have something to go on when I make other stories.**


End file.
